My Light, My Angel
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: The darkness has always been something that threatened to swallow Chrona whole.  That is, until he came along.  Winner of the KidxChrona groups fanfiction contest on deviantart.


**The winner of the Kidxchrona group fanfiction contest on deviantart! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater**

She didn't know how it started, And truthfully, she didn't know how to completely deal with it...not yet. All she knew, all she really cared about, was that it never stopped. Not when she betrayed them out of terror of Medusa, and not when she continually needed them to guide her like a child in the most basic of situations.

She knew how needy she was, and was disgusted with herself for it. She didn't even need Ragnarok there to beat it into her (quite literally). But for some reason, they didn't care, Maka still loved her, like a sister she had never had.  
And then there was him…

As said before, she wasn't sure how it happened…but she knew when it happened, all to well.

It was a few days after she had been brought back to Shibusen, after they learned of her betrayal. She knew that Maka and her other friends had forgiven her. But the guilt still burned and ate away at her soul until it was too much to bear.

She remembered vaguely the screams, her screams, from yet another nightmare of hateful glares, and that twisted insane smile of the snake woman. She remembered the nice blue man that she pushed away so many times, shaking her awake, but not knowing how to quell her screams. She remembered Ms. Marie, the closest thing to a mother she could ever have, crying in panic at her pain. It only made Chrona scream and sob harder.

It only seemed to finally stop, when He came…

The little shinigami boy, with the beautiful white stripes decorating his hair…

Kid-kun...

Time escaped her during those "episodes" so she wasn't sure when he was called to help. She wasn't sure why they called him instead of Maka either…maybe it was because Maka was on a mission at that time…but now looking back, she was glad it was him.

She remembered rocking back and forth, curling up tighter into Mr. Corner, begging him to forgive her, and to leave her if he wanted. She called herself the most terrible of names.  
What he did next shocked her the most.

Kid had paused a moment, as she continued to heave her sobs uncontrollably into the pillow, before he ever so gently pulled it out of her grasp, and brought her to his chest.

It was enough to paralyze her crying for just a split second, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. The others left after he said something, but it was lost on her exactly what. The door closed but for once, she wasn't afraid, so long as he was there.

Next thing she knew, Kid was pulling her out of Mr. Corner and for one alarming second, she thought she had been wrong about him. Then that feeling went away, as he continued to hold her to him, cradling her in his arms and rocking her back and forth.

"Sh," He cooed softly in her ear, "You're alright now, you'll be alright, I'm right here. No one's going to leave you..."

That did it; her sobs were brought back, but not from heartbreak, from relief. She clung to his milky white shirt and buried her head into his chest, despite her embarrassment. She could feel his nimble fingers stroke her hair, while his other hand traced soothing circles in her back.

She blushed after she had calmed down some, and pulled out of his shirt, squirming to be let down.

Kid did as she wanted only setting her down gently on her bed and not in Mr. Corner. He brushed her tears away as she mumbled apologies for inconveniencing him. That made him pause again, until he used a single finger to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze.

"You are not an inconvenience Chrona. I wanted to help you. I was so glad that I could."

She had blushed again as she stared up at him, her knees shook in anxiousness and her stomach flipped. He was so handsome, the young shinigami boy was mature and fearsome, but he still had that baby face look to him that would grow away in time. Nevertheless, for now it was perfect, at least for Chrona. Kid was always so cool and collected (well... if nothing was asymmetrical anyway) and totally loyal and caring to his friends. It was no surprise that he knew just how to calm the distressed young girl. But what she couldn't grasp, was…

"Why?" here she paused, "Why do you want to help someone like me? I betrayed you, I hurt all of you so much, I-I"

A finger pressed against her lips to stop her, and she opened her eyes to see Kid kneeling before her, his one hand planted on one side of her hips, making her blush.

"I know you've been brought up to think you are nothing special Chrona… but you are. You are kind and sweet, and always think of others before yourself. I believe Maka has told you something similar, correct?"

Chrona nodded, staring down at her lap to avoid his piercing gold eyes.

"So as long as it takes for you to realize it yourself, I will remain at your side. Until the darkness is not so scary anymore, and the light is something a lot more human and familiar."

He kissed her hand like the gentleman he is, and her face became enflamed despite her happiness.

Her lip trembled, and she bit it to stop herself from crying again.  
"K-kid…kun…"

He didn't respond, only smiled and lifted her into his arms once again, lowering them both onto the bed, with him resting his back on the bed post, and her laying in his lap a little. He played with her hair, and decided that it wasn't asymmetrical enough to ruin the moment.

"K-Kid-kun… thank y-you..."

"You're quite welcome…hmmm…Angel!"

Chrona gasped, Angel? Someone like her? An Angel?

Kid chuckled at her reaction, her mouth gaping like a fish and her eyes blinking wildly; it was cute.

"Is it okay if I call you that? Just when we are alone? Angel, it's perfect."

"P-perfect how Kid-kun? And why?" She was blushing as red as a beet; angel was a pet name that was used by lo-lo-lov-

"Hmmm… guess that's one more thing I'll have to teach you… please don't panic with what I'm about to do Chrona."

"huh?"

He didn't answer, only lowered his head so his lips touched her in a chaste kiss.

Her brains just about blew out of her head. Yes, unlike what most thought, she knew what a kiss was.

His hair tickled her face and his hands were warm on her reddening cheeks. Her stomach flipped again in that giddy way it had before, and slowly, ever so slowly, he brought her hands up to caress his face as well, and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his soft lips on her own.

From then on, her nights went just like that. At first, it always started with her having an anxiety attack. Kid would come and comfort her, kissing away each and every tear that graced her cheeks. Calling her his angel the whole time, though she still wasn't completely sure if she deserved it. Eventually, the panic attacks stopped coming so frequently, until not at all. Still, kid would come and stay with her, each night. Sometimes it was only until she fell asleep, but that was only when he had a mission the next morning. It was every morning other than that, that she loved the most.

The darkness was no danger to her anymore, no longer threatening to swallow her whole. Kid was her light. He was her angel. And, she was always excited to wake up in his loving embrace, with a soft kiss to the forehead and a gentle, "Good morning, angel." His golden eyes gazing at her with a warmth that could shield her from anything.

He never left her, none of them did. He stayed by her side just as he promised.

So, even if it began with her not knowing how to deal with it… it didn't mean she wasn't going to try

She would try dealing with being in love.

**Read and review if you liked it please!**


End file.
